The new empier: a Tarble lovee story
by Sassysaiyangirl
Summary: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS STORY DO NOT POST ANY REVIEWS!
1. CHEATER!

He thought he found love, but all he got was heartbreak. Poor Tarble was left at the alter. The woman he was supposed to marry had cheated on him and left him. Thinking that there was no one left for him, he traveled to earth to go and live with his brother Vegeta and his family. When he appeared at capsule corps Vegeta was surprised to see his brother. Reluctantly he let him in and led him to the family room. " Tarble? what are you doing hear? I thought you would be half way across the galaxy with your new wife by now." Vegeta said.  
"That bitch? she cheated on me and left me at the alter!"  
Tarble usually never cursed. And Vegeta knew that. So he sat down by his brother and tried to comfort him to the best of his ability.  
"Tarble... you know I've never been the comforting type... but if you need a place to stay... I guess you can stay hear. At least until you find a place of your own." "Thanks Vegeta." "Yeah, yeah..."  
Vegeta walked out of the family room and went strait to Bulma.  
"Bulma, my brother will be staying with us for a while. Can you please get the gest room ready?"  
Bulma blinked.  
"Okay, but why is he staying with us and not his wife?"  
She asked.  
"That's something I can't tell you..."  
Vegeta looked back out to the family room at Tarble then back to Bulma.  
"Actually Bulma, I'll take care of the room alright? why don't you go talk to Tarble and make him feel welcome?"  
"Okay Vegeta." MEANWHILE AT GOKU'S HOUSE..  
"Hey Coco, what's up?" Asked Goku.  
"Well, Chi-Chi and Gohan were arguing and I had to put a stop to it again... some times Goku I wonder why you married her..."  
said Coco. "Well, it's because I love her."  
Goku said with a smile.  
"I know Chi-Chi can be a bit... loud at times, but she is the love of my life. And I'm glad I married her. Coco, one day you'll find love, and you'll see what I'm telling you is true."  
Goku said. Coco scoffed.  
"Yeah, right. if I haven't found love yet it's not gonna happen Goku. Heck Even Yamcha turned me down! Yamcha! the guy who lives with his parents still!"  
"Well Coco, maybe you just need to stop looking for love. Maybe you just need to let love find you."  
Goku said.


	2. turn arrround bright eyes

The next day Vegeta was determined to get Tarble outside and do something. For the past few weeks Tarble had been sitting around doing nothing but watch soap operas. So Vegeta took Tarble to Goku's house.  
"No brother of mine is going to sit around in a robe watching woman's soap operas, you are getting out of the house and I have just the sayain to help you do that." Vegeta knocked on the door. "Just a second! *I'll Be right back Chi-Chi.*"  
Goku opened up the door and saw Vegeta and Tarble who he mistook for Vegeta's clone.  
"Kackarott, this is my brother Tarble. He needs someone to help him find a date." "Well, as much a I would like to help him, I'm kind of busy right now. But maybe my sister Coco can help. She too needs a special someone." At that moment Coco came out of the house. Tarble blinked.  
"Hey Goku, Chi-Chi told me to tell you to hurry up with the conversation."  
"Alright, but first Vegeta and I would like you to meet someone."  
Vegeta turned to his brother. "This is Tarble, he is my brother. he needs someone to show him around and with bulma being pregnant again and your brother doing whatever he's doing, you're the only one left that can show him around."  
"I'll take that as a 'please show my brother a good time.' so why not. I need to get out of the house."  
Tarble blinked again unsure of hat to make of the situation. "So, umm, what's your name? and how old are you?" Tarble asked.  
"My name is Coco. My age I usually don't tell but for you I'll make an exception. I'm twenty, how old are you?"  
Asked Coco.  
"Twenty. I'll be Twenty-one this Thursday."  
Tarble replied. "That's nice. Well, let me show you around town. I'm sure you'll like some of it." Coco said. "I'm sure I will."  
as soon as they left, Goku just had to point out the obvious. "I think that they are gonna be good friends."  
Vegeta face-palmed. "Kackarott, you don't understand do you..."  
Goku blinked.  
"WE BASICALLY SET THEM UP ON A DATE YOU NIMROD!"  
"Oh, right. Well I hope they have fun. But not in that way. Not yet."  
Vegeta shuttered at the thought of his brother with out clothes. "Yeah, lets hope. Any way you had better get back to your wife." Vegeta flew off home.


	3. on a date?

In the past few hours, Coco had shown Tarble a pretty good time. They went to a carnival, then went to an arcade, caught a movie, and now they are enjoying some lunch at a pretty nice restaurant. "_ Hahahhaha! that was a funny joke Coco."  
Coco had just told Tarble a joke.  
"You liked that huh?"  
"Yeah, a guy that fly's around a circus tent just by flapping his arms? that's priceless!" "Well I'm glad you thought so, at home I only get pity applause." "Even from Goku?"  
Coco nodded.  
"Yeah, my brother may have hit his head as a child, but he's no moron. Especially when it comes to jokes."  
"Well I thought it was good." "Thanks."  
Coco looked at Tarble and he looked back at her. He blushed took a deep breath, and sighed.  
"Well, ummm... Thank you for everything. I suppose I'll take care of the check." said Tarble. Coco took a drink of her water and waved her hand 'no.' "I'll handle it Tarble. After all, I was the one who took you out to this place."  
Coco smiled, After she paid the bill, she and Tarble went there separate ways for the day, but before they left Tarble smiled and said : "We should do this again some time.": Coco nodded in agreement.  
when Tarble got in the house he was ecstatic. "So, how did your little tour with Kackarott's sister go?"  
Vegeta asked. Tarble didn't hesitate to tell him.  
"It was wonderful! We went to a carnival, and an arcade, then to a really nice lunch. But the best part of the day was getting to know her.  
she is so nice, and funny, and cute..."  
Vegeta smiled.  
"Sounds like you have a crush."  
Tarble blinked.  
"Huh?"  
"Yup. And it also sounds like you had fun on your date."  
"Date?"  
Vegeta nodded then walked off. "*Did I really go on a date?*"  
thought Tarble.  
Back at Goku's house Coco was on the computer looking for houses. "Hey sis, how did your date go?"  
asked Goku.  
"What date? all I did was show Tarble a good time ."  
"Well if it wasn't a date, do you mind telling me what you did?"  
Coco sighed.  
"All we did was go to a carnival, saw a movie, and went to lunch."  
"Really? what movie?"  
asked Goku.  
"Well we couldn't decide between a comedy or a suspense movie, so we decided on a suspenseful comedy."  
Coco replied. "Did he say any thing after the *ahem* tour?" like we should do this again or anything like that?"  
Goku asked.  
"yeah, but I assume it was nothing."  
Goku laughed.  
"It's nothing Goku really. I'm not his type. He's the brother of a prince. Which also makes him a prince. I on the other hand am a lower class sayain. He wouldn't like me like that." Coco continued to look at the houses that were on the market. She finally found one that she liked and was in her price range. it was a bit of a fixer upper, but she knew she could make it work.  
"So why are you moving?"  
Goku asked.  
"I'm tied of playing peace keeper between you, your wife and you're son. Plus I also need a place of my own. I'll pay what I owe you get my stuff and move in to my house."  
said Coco.  
"Coco, is this because of Chi-Chi saying that you weren't welcome in to our home?"  
Coco nodded. "Don't worry, I'll be out soon.  
When Coco first arrived on earth, Chi-Chi didn't want anything to do with her. She said 'As soon as she finds a house she's out of this house Goku!' Chi-Chi and Coco never really saw eye to eye. Coco thought that Chi-Chi was making Gohan waist his childhood studying all the time. And Gohan agreed. Chi-Chi on the other hand, only wanted Gohan to study, study, study so when Coco took Gohan out to the arcade or to a carnival she would yell at both of them. Blaming Coco for Gohan's slacking off. And that has finally taken it's toll on Coco. she is feeling un-wanted in her own brothers home. 


	4. The second date

Tarble had been up planning the perfect date for Coco and himself but came up with nothing.  
"*Ugh* I can't figure out what to do!"  
Tarble was stressing out big time. he REALLY wanted to impress Coco. Vegeta heard his brother complaining and walked into the kitchen where Tarble was. "Alright Tarble, what's wrong this time?"  
Vegeta asked. "I'm trying to find a way to impress Coco AND figure out a date idea." Tarble shook his head.  
"*sigh* as far as impressing her goes, just be you're self. The date thing, why not take her on a picnic at night? maybe camp out at the place you choose. Don't worry the moon won't be full tonight." Tarble thought about this. And It sounded great. "Okay, I will. Thank you for the help."  
"Yeah. But remember Tarble, I can't do EVERYTHING for you with your relationship. Some stuff you'll have to figure out on your own." At the time Tarble didn't know what his brother meant, So he shrugged it off and started to look up romantic spots to camp out but he then thought, `Why don't I take her to the forest? that's a good place. It even has a lake. I'm sure she'll like it.'  
That night Tarble went over to Goku's house looking for Coco. He knocked on the door and Chi-Chi answered it. "Oh hello, you must be the one Coco is always talking about. Please come in make our self at home."  
Chi-Chi said. Tarble entered cautiously not knowing what awaited him in this strange but beautiful home.  
"I'll go and get Coco, she is in the kitchen right now cooking. I'll have Goku keep you company till then okay?" Tarble nodded, then Goku entered the room. "Hey Tarble, what's up?"  
Goku asked.  
"Well, I'm here to ask Coco out on a date." Tarble said. Goku glared at Tarble.  
"What?" asked Tarble.  
"I want you to promise me something Tarble,"  
Goku said. "sure, what is it?"  
Goku took a deep breath.  
"I want you to take care of my sister and treat her like the lady she is. No funny business till you've married her, that is if you marry her. understand?"  
Tarble nodded in agreement. While Tarble and Goku were talking, Chi-Chi talking to Coco. "Coco, I just want to say that I'm sorry for always blaming you for Gohan's misbehavior, it's not your fault, if anything it's my fault. And you are right, he needs to be a kid sometimes. So I'm going to have you take Gohan out to have fun after his homework is done. If it's okay with you." Chi-Chi said. "Sure, I'de love to." Coco said. "Thank you. And you don't need to move out unless you want to." Chi-Chi said. "Also, your boyfriend is out in the living room. I'll take over what your doing here okay?"  
Coco nodded and thanked Chi-Chi then walked out to Tarble. Goku was still talking to Tarble about what to do and what not to do with his sister and he made Tarble repeat what he had told him, Tarble had just finished repeating the list of things on what to do and what not to do when Coco walked out of the kitchen. "Hello Tarble." Coco said with a smile. "Hi Coco. You look really nice today. I mean You look nice every day. No, I mean..."  
Tarble was stammering and blushing. Coco smiled.  
"It's okay Tarble, I know what you mean, and thank you."  
Coco said. Tarble's face was redder then a tomato now.  
"So, not that I mind you coming over but, what did you need?"  
Coco asked.  
"W~well, I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me tonight?" Tarble was shaking, his palms were sweaty and he was feeling like he was going to pass out.  
"Sure, I'de love to go with you." Coco said. "Okay, I'll pick you up at Eight 'o'clock tonight. And don't worry there won't be a full moon out so you don't have to worry about turning into a great ape."  
Tarble said. Coco giggle a bit.  
"Okay. I look forward to having a nice romantic night with you."  
She said then went to go and talk Chi-Chi. Goku was confused.  
"Hey Coco?"  
Goku asked.  
"Yes?"  
She replied.  
"I thought you and Chi-Chi didn't like each other. What happened?"  
"Well we came to an understanding. So we are good now."  
Goku nodded.  
"Okay then."  
Tarble stood up and walked over to the door.  
"I'll see you at eight tonight Coco. Oh and you don't need to get all dressed up in formal attire, it's not like we're going any place fancy unfortunately." Tarble said.  
"It's okay Tarble. Any place with you is nice."  
Coco said. Tarble smiled and left. 


	5. all you need is love

When the time came for Tarble to show up again he was fashionably late. He knocked on the door and Coco answered.  
Coco gave him a look.  
"Sorry I'm late, but I thought you would like some flowers."  
Tarble said while holding out a bouquet of red carnations and lilacs. Coco's expression quickly turned from miss-placed anger to overwhelming joy and surprise.  
"Oh Tarble thank you. How did you know that these were my favorite flowers?"  
She asked. Tarble shrugged.  
"Just a guess. So are you ready for our date?"  
Tarble said. "Yeah, so where are we going?"  
"It's a surprise."  
Tarble put a blind fold on Coco.  
"Do I really have to wear this?"  
she asked.  
"Do you want the surprise to be ruined?"  
Tarble replied.  
"No."  
"Then you have to wear it."  
When they got to there destination, Tarble took off the blind fold. Coco gasped, They were at a beautiful forest with a lake. The crescent moon shimmered off of the water making it look like a million diamonds were scattered across the lake. A blanket was laying near the bank of the lake with a basket on it. Tarble took Coco's hand and walked her toward the blanket. After they ate the food that was in the basket they cuddled up and looked at the stars. "Tarble?"  
Coco said softly.  
"Yes?"  
he replied.  
"What was our planet like, before Frieza became ruler?" Coco asked.  
"To be honest, I really wouldn't know, I was sent away at a really young age before Frieza started to rule. but from what I heard from my brother, you wouldn't like it."  
Tarble said. A long silence came over the two. Then Coco and Tarble's eyes meet. "Coco?"  
"Yes Tarble?"  
Tarble then ushered the words that made him shiver.  
"I love you."  
Coco blinked and smiled a bit.  
"I love you too Tarble." It was at that very moment Tarble knew that Coco was the right one for him. He slowly started inching forward to Coco's lips. Coco was slowly inching her way to Tarble's. When they reached each other they kissed passionately till they had to come up for air.


	6. the wedding

The day came to where Coco had to move out. Or more or les wanted to. With all the frequent visits from Tarble, she thought`hey why not buy a house?' only problem was she had little to no money. But luckily enough, Tarble was wanting to move out too. So he decided to buy a house and have Coco live with him. "Are you sure Tarble?"  
asked Coco.  
" Of cores. I wouldn't have it any other way."  
he replied. So Coco took the invite. A few weeks later after Tarble had gone to do some stuff, he came back and much to Coco's surprise, knelt down and proposed to her. "Coco, I know we've only known one another for a few years or less, but it doesn't take a rocket scientist to tell that you are the one for me. I just hope that you think I'm good enough for you."  
"Good enough? Tarble you're just perfect, and I'm honored you'd ask me to marry you. I'll marry you Tarble."  
Tarble smiled and kissed her passionately. "I'll be right back, I gotta go and get your ring."  
Tarble said. And he quickly went to the ring sop, got the ring, and came back. While he was gone Coco had called both sides of the family, Tarble's side, and her side. And surprisingly enough Vegeta was happy for Tarble.  
"Hey Coco, I almost forgot, when do you want to have the wedding?"  
Tarble asked.  
" How about in three months on a Saturday?"  
Said Coco. Tarble nodded in agreement.  
"Sounds fine to me."  
The wedding day seemed to take forever to get there. And Tarble was going crazy thinking on what the theme should be. "Tarble, calm own. It's going to be fine. We really don't need a theme."  
said Coco. Tarble took a deep breath and sighed. "Alright, and we are just inviting out family members?"  
"Yes. Tarble you really need to calm down."  
Tarble nodded. Soon enough the day came. Tarble was at the alter once again only this time waiting for Coco.  
As Coco walked down the isle in her white dress, veil over her face and bouquet in her hands, she approached the alter. Tarble took her hands and the minister started his speech. "*Ahem* we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony, before the ceremony begins if any one has any objections please speak now or for ever hold your peace."  
Everyone stayed silent.  
"*Ahem* Alright, do you Tarble take Coco to e your wife, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, a long as you both shall live?"  
"I do."  
Tarble said almost immediately.  
"And do you Coco take Tarble to be your husband, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, a long as you both shall live?"  
"I do." Coco said.  
"Then by the power invested in me by the sun, and holy spirit I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."  
And with those final words Tarble lifted the veil and kissed Coco passionately.


	7. Trying so hard

Soon the wedding was over and Tarble was barely able to hold on to his composure. As he walked Coco across the thresh hold to there new home, he thought :*Damn, I hope I can hold off until we get up stairs.*: Tarble's `other brain' was thinking for him at the moment and he didn't notice that they were in the living room getting ready to mate when he stopped. He lifted his lips up from Coco's and gasped for breath.  
"Coco, why don't we go up stairs?"  
He asked.  
"Okay Tarble."  
Coco replied. As soon as they got into there bed Tarble was trying his best to make Coco feel `special.' "Is it in yet?"  
Asked Tarble.  
"I don't think so..."  
Coco replied. "Here, let me just adjust a bit... how about now?"  
He asked again. "I can't feel it..."  
Said Coco. Tarble tried not to look but he happened to notice that if he were in side her any more he'd be in her ovaries. He sighed and disengaged from Coco got up and went to the bathroom and locked the door.  
"Tarble?"  
Coco followed him at least to the door she knocked on the door and tried to talk to him.  
"Tarble are you alright?"  
she asked. "...No, I'm not... I didn't think that this would happen to me so soon... especially on my wedding night..."  
He said.  
"What's wrong Tarble?"  
Coco asked.  
"Coco, I'm sorry... I can't..."  
Tarble's voice trailed off then the sound of sobbing came over the silence.  
"Tarble?"  
Coco was REALLY worried about her husband.  
"What's wrong Tarble?"  
She asked again. Tarble slammed his fist against the wall.  
"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHATS WRONG FINE, I CAN'T PERFORM THE WAY I SHOULD. I'm broken Coco, useless, I've no idea why you chose me but now I know why Gure had cheated on me. She said that she could predict things maybe this was one of em.'"  
Tarble started to sob silently.  
"Tarble, I'll never leave you, I love you."  
Coco said. "Don't patronize me Coco..."  
Tarble said. "I'm not. I will always love you Tarble. No matter what. Besides if you really want to do something about it, you can take some meds and you'll be better soon. Or maybe this is just stress. Which ever it is, I wont stop loving you."  
she said. Tarble sighed.  
"Just leave me to think okay?"  
He said. With out a word Coco got dressed and left the room.  
The next day Tarble still wasn't feeling like himself. But he didn't let anyone else know because he didn't want any one (especially Coco) fussing over him. Some one knocked on the door. It was Goku telling Tarble and Coco that earth was under attack by a space pirate Called Bojack. "He some how escaped from King Ki's planet!"  
said Goku. Vegeta had followed him and was now at his brother's house.  
"Yeah, and we need your help."  
he said. Tarble was drinking his coffee So Coco answered.  
"Sure, I'll go."  
she said. Tarble looked up from his coffee.  
"Not with out me, I refuse to sit on the sidelines while you have all the fun."  
he said with a smile.  
"Then lets go, I'll race you!"  
Said Coco as she few off.  
"Hey no fair I wasn't ready!"  
Tarble said as he chased after his wife. Both Goku and Vegeta sighed.  
"Well, lets go Kackarott."  
said Vegeta.  
The fight was gruesome every one was knocked out except for Vegeta and Tarble. Vegeta was fighting Bojack and needed help keeping him down.  
"Tarble, I could use a little help here!"  
shouted Vegeta. Tarble was crossing his legs trying not to piss himself and Vegeta noticed.  
"TARBLE YOU CAN'T BE SERRIOUS!"  
Tarble nodded. "*ugh* then go find a bush or something and make it quick."  
said Vegeta.  
"I... I can't..."  
Tarble was trembling.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T?!"  
"I... I can't because I can't move, if I move it'll come out..."  
Suddenly Bojack dropped Vegeta and walked over to Tarble. "*Oh crap...*" Tarble thought. As Bojack picked up Tarble he punched him in the balls.  
"*UGH!*"  
Tarble was sent flying to the other side of the battle ground. Vegeta got up and destroyed Bojack with his favorite attack.  
"BIG BANG ATTACK!"  
Meanwhile Tarble is struggling to stay awake in the patch of bushes he fell into. He managed to get up and use the bushes as a bathroom. But something wasn't right. "B~blood? D~damn..."  
He passed out only to wake up in a hospital bed.  
"*ugh* Vegeta? what happened?"  
he asked his brother.  
"Well, Bojack hit you in the nuts, you went flying into some bushes, I'm assuming you went to the bathroom on them, and you have cancer."  
Tarble blinked.  
"I have cancer?"  
"Yes, but I'm sure that the doctor will be able to help you out. If not well I have Bulma working on a cure for you."  
Tarble sighed. "Coco doesn't know about this does she?"  
he asked. "No, but she should."  
Said Vegeta.  
"Why? is the cancer life threatening?"  
Tarble asked. Vegeta looked at the ground a single tear rolled down his cheek.  
"Yes Tarble, it is. And if you don't tell her, I will."  
he said. "Well how long do I have to live?!"  
Tarble was freaking out now, and although he didn't want to tell Coco that he's dying he had to.  
"Only 'till Wednesday. That means you have four days to live."  
Said Vegeta. Tarble asked Vegeta to bring Coco in to the room.  
"Tarble! I'm so glad you're alright."  
said Coco. Tarble didn't say anything. "Hm? Tarble, you are alright, aren't you?"  
She asked. Tarble shook his head.  
"Coco, I'm sorry but I'm not gonna live all that long."  
said Tarble. Coco gasped.  
"W~what?!"  
She stammered. Coco started to cry and Tarble took her hands in his.  
"Hey now, I may have a chance, but even if I don't I don't want you to cry over me. I want you to remember the good times we had. No matter how short they were okay?"  
Coco nodded and Tarble wiped away her tears. The doctor came in and handed Tarble a package with a note. The note read: `hey Tarble the cure is finally done, I was informed by Master Roshi's sister that you were gonna need it so I was working on it before hand. like three weeks before hand. So tell Coco to stop crying and take your meds okay? ~Bulma.'  
By now Coco was Crying her eyes out and Tarble patted her back.  
"It's gonna be okay now Coco."  
Tarble said.  
"No, it's not, my one true love is dying!" Coco was crying so hard that she started to hyperventilate.  
"Coco, please calm down... I have the cure for my illness now. I'll live now. Don't worry."  
Coco was crying so much that she couldn't hear what Tarble had said. So Tarble took his meds and fell asleep. Coco had thought that he had died, so she ran out of the room crying.  
The next day the doctor went into Tarble's room and gave him a clean bill of health and called Coco. "Hello?"  
She said feebly Because of all the crying she did the night before.  
"Mrs. Coco? are you going to come and get your husband? He's made a remarkable recovery during the night and we would like you to come and get him."  
Coco was in shock.  
"Are you sure he's alright?"  
She asked.  
"He's got a clean bill of health. I don't see where he needs to stay."  
The doctor told Coco.  
"I'll be right there."  
Said Coco.  
when she got to the hospital Tarble was in his room waiting for her. "Hey Coco."  
said Tarble. Coco almost fainted but instead started to cry tears of joy and hugged Tarble gently.  
"I thought I'd never see you again..."  
she whispered to him.  
"It's alright Coco, It's alright."  
Tarble hugged back and started to rock Coco back and forth comforting her. "Lets go home."  
He said. Coco nodded and drove home with Tarble.  
When they got home Coco was doing her best to stay awake so she could make sure that Tarble would be okay.  
"Coco did you get any sleep while I was in the hospital?"  
asked Tarble. Coco yawned and started to talk.  
"Oh umm... Not really... But I have to stay up. I gotta make sure that you'll be okay."  
Tarble sighed and took Coco by the hand.  
"Alright, it's time you got some sleep."  
he said as he walked Coco up the stairs.  
"But Tarble I~"  
"No but's. The only butt that's getting any where is you're butt in to bed to sleep."  
"But Tarble..."  
"Coco, I'll be fine. Don't worry."  
Tarble had gotten Coco in to there bedroom and laid her in the bed. "Now get some sleep, Everything will be fine. I promise."  
Tarble said.


	8. Tarble's birthday wish

The next day was Thursday, Tarble's birthday. And Coco was going to surprise him with a party. When Tarble woke up something felt different about the house's atmosphere. That and Coco was no where in the house. Tarble began to look around for her. He searched the living room, *nothing.* He searched the dining room, *nope.* Then he searched the cellar, *she's not there?!* He called her cellphone and had to leave a message.  
"Where is she?" He asked himself. Then Coco teleported into the house surprising Tarble.  
"GHA! Coco! *sighs* thank kami your alright."  
Said Tarble.  
"yup, I'm fine. I didn't mean to frighten you Tarble." she said. "Oh that's okay, by the way, where did you learn to teleport?"  
Asked Tarble.  
"From my brother."  
Coco said with a smile. "Of coarse."  
Tarble said with smirk. "Hey Tarble?"  
"yes?"  
"Will you be doing anything today?"  
"No, why?"  
"Well, I was just wondering incase if something comes up for you." Tarble was getting suspicious. he knew that Coco wasn't too good at keeping secrets.  
"Alright."  
he said. So Tarble spent most of the day reading books and pretending not to hear Coco's plans.  
"Hey Coco?"  
Asked Tarble.  
"Yes?"  
She replied. "Are you planning something?"  
"Umm... uhhh...err..."  
Coco was stammering.  
"Well, if you are that's okay. I appreciate the thought, But I just would like to spend my birthday with you."  
Coco blushed. And since she hadn't called everyone yet to let them know about the party, she decided to spend some time with Tarble.  
"Okay sounds nice, Besides I would rather spend time alone with you since you're almost near death experience."  
said Coco. Tarble smiled a bit and hugged Coco. once he embraced her in the hug, Coco felt something dig into her but it didn't hurt. "Tarble?"  
she said.  
"yeah, I know."  
Tarble blushed but soon regained his composure. He cleared his through and made his way to the upstairs bedroom. He looked back to Coco.  
"Aren't you coming? I can't do it by my self. Well I could but it wouldn't be as much fun." said Tarble with a smile.  
"Well I would, but are you sure that your feeling up to it?"  
Coco asked. Tarble walked up to her and kissed her passionately. "Does that answer your question?"  
he said. Coco nodded and headed up stairs with Tarble.  
while he was getting undressed Coco asked him a question.  
"Tarble?"  
"yes?"  
"what would be your birthday wish?"  
Tarble didn't really need to think about it much.  
"Well that's easy, to have a family with you."  
he said. Coco nodded and gave Tarble his `special' Birthday gift. After that Coco thought about what Tarble had told her.  
"Tarble?"  
"Hm?"  
"Do you really want to have a kid with me?"  
She asked. "Of coarse. But not 'till you think your ready. I wouldn't want to force you or anything."  
Tarble replied. Coco smiled and they both went to sleep.


	9. let's play

Coco had been thinking on having a child with Tarble. And up until now she never really knew that he too wanted a kid. So Coco decided that being a mom wouldn't be so bad. It was late afternoon and Tarble had just gotten done training with Vegeta. "Okay I'll see ya' later!" He said to his brother. As on as he got inside the house he noticed it was a bit dark but saw that candles were lit, and the faint sent of roses filled the air and Coco stepped out from the dining room wearing a silky red robe. Tarble's eyes nearly popped out of his head but he remained calm. "Hey there handsome."  
Coco said in a sexy tone.  
"Well now, I thought I was supposed to be the one to put on the charm, to what do I owe this lovely sight?"  
said Tarble. Coco giggled a bit. "Can't a wife do something a little extra special for her prince?"  
Coco embraced Tarble and ran her hand in his hair caressing him in a moment of love. Tarble tried to keep his composure but failed, as Coco started to kiss him on the neck he groaned in pleaurement. "Coco,"  
he gasped. "I want you."  
He said. Coco led Tarble up to the bedroom, he was about to put on his condom when Coco told him 'don't worry about it , you won't need that.' "W~what?"  
asked Tarble.  
"I'm ready to feel the real you inside me, forget that thing and lets make love."  
said Coco. Tarble shrugged and came over to Coco. It lasted about ten and a half hours. Once they were done, they fell asleep.


	10. Expecting

The next three months later Coco found out she was pregnant. Once she told Tarble he fainted. "I'm gonna be a dad..."  
he said while still on the ground.  
"Yup, aren't you happy?"  
asked Coco. Tarble sat up quickly. "Yes, I'm happy, actually I'm more than happy, words can't express on how happy I am!"  
Tarble kissed Coco and started to call up his brother. "Yes, what is it Tarble?"  
Answered Vegeta. "I'm gonna be a dad!"  
said Tarble.  
"Congratulations."  
Vegeta said then hung up the phone. Coco was calling Goku and telling him the good news.  
"Well that's nice Coco."  
said Goku. A few more months went by and Coco was really grouchy. Unfortunately Tarble didn't understand that being pregnant makes a woman's hormones go crazy, and with Coco being bipolar, that happens more often than it should. She could be happy one time in a day then quickly go to angry to sad back to happy and then full crazy mode. So tarble just thought it was her bipolar acting up, which was part of it, but most of it was because of her bring pregnant. "I think Coco's bipolar is acting up again."  
said Tarble.  
"Why's that?"  
asked Goku.  
"Well she's acting all moody... but that doesn't explain the odd cravings she's been having..."  
said Tarble.  
"Gee, well maybe it's because SHE'S PREGNENT YOU NUMBSKULL!"  
said Vegeta. Tarble thought a second and realized that once again Vegeta was right. "Oh..."  
Tarble was silent for a few moments.  
"Then what should I do?"  
he asked.  
"Why ask us?"  
said Goku. "Because you two are more experienced when it comes to pregnant having a women around."  
said Tarble.  
"Yes but our wives are human, not sayain like Coco is."  
said Vegeta.  
"Nor are they bipolar. But even though they may have similar genetic material, they aren't the same."  
said Goku.  
"Then what am I to do?"  
asked Tarble.  
"Do what your heart tells you to."  
said Goku.  
Tarble thought to himself. :*Do what my heart tells me? how do I do that? I can barely hear my self think it's beating so loud!...* then it came to him. :* Wait, if I were her, I'd want to have some one's compassion, and understanding. Some one to listen to me when I need to be heard, some one to be around when I would need a shoulder to cry on.* "Hey guys I gotta go do something. And thanks for the advice, I think it'll help."  
Tarble flew off to the florist, then to the store to get stuff for Coco. As he was flying home Coco had texted him saying that she may be having contractions. "Oh crap!"  
Tarble hurried as fast as he could. When he got to the house he found Coco about ready to fall over. He rushed over and caught her before she could fall. "Come on, we're going to the hospital."  
Tarble picked Coco up and took her to the hospital only to find out that the contractions were false. "She's not in labor yet. It'll be a few more days since she's in her eighth month."  
The doctor told Tarble.  
"Okay."  
he said.  
the next day Coco's water broke and tarble had to rush her to the hospital again. As Tarble held Coco's hand he was thinking :*my baby is being born... and my wife is in pain... why did I do this to her?*  
soon a baby girl was bought into the world. then Tarble thought:* my baby girl... I'm finally a dad..*


	11. The new empier

Coco was now holing her newly born baby. She was overcome with joy and Tarble was beside himself with joy.  
"I have a girl, I mean, we have a girl!"  
Tarble was stammering and really nervous. Vegeta and Goku came in and saw the little baby girl swaddled in her pink blanket and being held in Coco's arms. "Awe, isn't she adorable?"  
said Goku.  
"She looks like a girl version of Trunks. But yes, she is cute." said Vegeta.  
"So what'll you guys name her?"  
asked Goku.  
"well I was thinking maybe Riku?"  
Said Tarble. The baby giggled.  
"Well sounds like she likes that name. And so do I." said Coco. Tarble was now holding baby Riku. Vegeta then walked over to Tarble and handed him a family heir loom.  
"The family symbol? what's this for?"  
he asked. "For my brother. You are deserving it."  
Tarble thought about this and pined the symbol on Riku's blanket. "It looks better on her."  
Riku giggled in delight.  
"Welcome to the new empire my dear baby Riku."  
The end.


End file.
